The Jello Incident aka The Fuzzy Chipmunk Escapade
by JC Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: The Gundam pilots wind up in a house stocked with jello. When Heero decides to feed jello to a chipmunk... uh, just read.(lots of weird humor)


The Jello™ Incident  
  
Or  
  
The Fuzzy Chipmunk Escapade  
  
1 By: JC Maxwell-Yuy  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
JC: It's ME! I'm BBBAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!  
  
Heero: This is NOT good.  
  
Duo: I really like the title though.  
  
Trowa: (hides under the couch) I'm SCAAAARRRREEEDDDD! (wails and cries)  
  
Quatre: Really, did you have to take that fat-chipmunk-jello-obessessed-kid at school seriously?  
  
JC: Uh huh. (grins) I really hope you get to read this, you know who you are.  
  
Solo: oh, boy.  
  
JC: Also, thank you CW and VB for help! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!  
  
Solo: Disclaimer: JC doesn't own Gundam Wing, never will, and oh, god THAT SUCKS!  
  
Wufei: I get something for all the humiliation I'm about to face, right?  
  
JC: uh, no?  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ah, the joys of Jello™. Duo sighed happily with stars in his eyes as he gazed at the humongous stack of Jello™ mix boxes that went up to the ceiling of the pilot's new safehouse.  
  
'Iwillnottaketheboxfromthebottom, Iwillnottaketheboxfromthebottom, Iwillnottaketheboxfromthebottom!' he told himself as he climbed a rather large stepladder to find a box of strawberry flavor near the top… except all the strawberry and lemon-lime flavor were at the VERY bottom of the tower of boxes. "Rats! No strawberry!" Duo complained when he reached the top of the mountain of boxes, only to find orange and blueberry there. "oh well, it's better than the other selections near the middle." He groaned and climbed back down the ladder.  
  
After several attempts to mix the powder with the boiling and cold water, Duo finally managed to stuff the bowl in the refrigerator next to Wufei's leftover won tons. Glancing at the sagging shelf, Duo decided that they didn't call them tons for nothing. But, Duo did not hear the shelf crack, fall, and a loud splat come from the fridge when he left the kitchen.  
  
"MAXWELL!" Wufei's cries of injustice roared through the house. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he glared, pointing to the won tons, now encrusted in a rainbow of blue and orange Jello™.  
  
"Uh, I…" Duo stammered as Wufei began brandishing his sword and deliver a speech of why-the-hell-did-you-do-that-its-injustice!  
  
Five hours later…  
  
"AND IT IS INJUST!" Wufei sheathed his sword, his arm tired, he hadn't noticed that Duo had fallen asleep or that Trowa and Quatre were making some unmentionable noises from the living room. Wufei went to bed.  
  
Later that night, Heero returned from a mission. Hungry, he snuck into the kitchen and poked his head in the refrigerator only to find it empty and sparkling clean. 'Something smells… sweet.' He flipped the light on and his gaze beheld the tower of Jello™ boxes. Something in his mind clicked, he felt himself feeling giddy and all fluffy happy.  
  
"JELLO™!" Heero cried happily with a big smile on his face. Running around, he looked for a box of strawberry, only to find them all on the bottom. He reached for one… not in his right mind of course! He grasped four boxes and tugged, HARD. All the boxes came tumbling down with a loud CRASH! Quatre and Trowa kept right on sleeping, Wufei was snoring so loud, he heard nothing, and Duo… he had his ears plugged to keep out the (sings) the sounds of Wufei™. Anyway, Heero greedily hoarded all the boxes of Jello™ over to the stove. Giddy, insane laughter echoed into the night.  
  
The next day, Heero was no where to be found, but there was quite a bit of Jello™ smeared all over the leftover won tons in the fridge. The other pilots searched high and low for him, but the Wing Zero pilot was missing. Finally, in the late afternoon, Heero returned, all flushed and happy with a… round, fuzzy, fat chipmunk on his shoulder.  
  
"Uh… Heero? What's the chipmunk for?" Quatre asked nervously. Heero turned to the blonde boy and gave him the usual glare… which turned upward into a happy, happy smile. Quatre eyes bugged out and held up his arms in protection.  
  
"This is Mr. Cuddles, and he's going to stay with me forever and ever!" Heero cooed and hugged the chipmunk.  
  
"…" Trowa stared. "…!" He ran over to glomp the tiny, yet fat forest animal, but Heero shoved the uni-banged boy to the ground.  
  
"MINE! Mr. Cuddles is MINE! Go get your own Mr. Cuddles!" Heero turned his nose up and walked into the house.  
  
"What… was that?" Duo asked, nervous and really scared.  
  
Later, Duo went up the stepladder to get another box of Jello™. To his surprise, all the flavors had been rearranged. Shrugging, he pulled box of watermelon off the top and climbed back down… only to have Heero snatch the box away from him.  
  
"MINE!" Heero clutched the box. After several attempts to pry the box away from spandex boy, Duo gave up and went to bed. Heero held the box up like it was the Holy Grail and picked up 'Mr. Cuddles'. "Now, my plan will take place! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
The next morning, Trowa and Quatre woke up in a sticky mess. Cold Jello™ laced around them, filling the whole room. The two quickly rushed downstairs to find Duo and Wufei swimming in the colorful substance, but Heero was nowhere in sight.  
  
"What is going on?" Quatre dragged Duo out of the Jello and onto the dining room table.  
  
"Uh, I woke up and just decided to have fun. I didn't do it!" Duo gasped as Quatre tried to strangle him.  
  
"Hm. Heero hasn't woken up yet?" Wufei asked.  
  
"He's not in his bed. I think that… no…" Trowa gasped. "It can't be." He ran to the window to take in the sight of Heero spoon feeding some raspberry Jello to the chipmunk which was over TWENTY FEET TALL!  
  
"HOLY SH*T!" Duo cried.  
  
"There you go Mr. Cuddles." Heero smiled and hugged the chipmunk's finger.  
  
"AAAAAAA!" Trowa screamed. "HE FED THE CHIPMUNK JELLO! WE'RE ALL GONNA DDDIIIIIEEEE!" he wailed… until Quatre slapped him.  
  
"What do you mean, 'we're all gonna die?'" he said.  
  
"Well, once I fed a chipmunk Jello, and then it turned into a rabid monster." Trowa shook at the thought. "They… they had to blow it UUUUPPPPP!" he broke down crying.  
  
"Oh great. Just great." Wufei grumbled. "Dying from a mutated chipmunk. It's so injust." He ran off to get his Gundam. Duo and Quatre followed suit, but Trowa got up and ran for the hills.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero started to have trouble with his new pet. The chipmunk suddenly got up and began destroying the nearest city.  
  
"NNNOOOO!" Heero cried as his 'Mr. Cuddles' destroyed the local Jello™ factory. Spandex boy collapsed. "Now… Mr. Cuddles, I must kill you…" Heero's frown changed into a VERY big smile as he ran off to get Wing Zero started up.  
  
The monstrous chipmunk began eating all the spilled Jello™ powder off the street. In doing so, it crushed Relena's pink limo.  
  
"AAARRRGGGGHHH! HEERO!" Relena cried when she saw the Gundams arriving. "KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" she cheered.  
  
"What happened to the total pacifism?" Duo stared at the view screen.  
  
"I love it when she does that!" Heero laughed and fired the buster rifle at 'Mr. Cuddles' who blew up into pink Jello™ that even Relena wouldn't touch. The Wing Zero Gundam landed on the street and stomped on the Jello. "Good bye, Mr. Cuddles." Heero chuckled and broke out laughing.  
  
The next day…  
  
Quatre: I've gotten rid of all the Jello™.  
  
Wufei: Good, now maybe I can eat my won tons in peace without Yuy or Maxwell putting disgusting crud all over them.  
  
Trowa: Now we have granola bars…  
  
Duo: It's NOT FAIR!  
  
Quatre: But it was interesting how we restrained Heero for the last 48 hours.  
  
Wufei: You did let him go, didn't you?  
  
Duo: AA…  
  
Down in the basement…  
  
Heero: LET ME OUT OF HERE! THE SUGAR HIGH'S GONE! DUO! OMAE O KOROSU!  
  
To be continued? That's for you guys to decide… if I do write sequel, what should I use?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
JC: Please R&R!  
  
Solo: Well, that was a sticky mess.  
  
Duo: DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET JELLO OUT OF HAIR?!  
  
Seiji: I do.  
  
JC: WHY is the cast of YST suddenly appearing out of nowhere.  
  
Ryo: Cause' you love us too. Thanks for the all you can eat Jello™.  
  
Shin: Do I look fat?  
  
Touma: JJJJCCCCCC!!! I want some!  
  
JC: Oh boy. HHHEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP! 


End file.
